The edible oil of the invention is the result of a study carried out by the Inventors, with the aim of individuating new strategies adapted to improve the stability over time of the extra virgin olive oil—particularly with reference to the oxidation status of the oil—and consequently adapted to increase the product shelf-life, and which at the same time do not spoil the organoleptic characteristics of the oil.